Dear Hetalia Fans
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: I have seen some of these kinds of fanfics and decided to make one myself, but it will not just have the nations writing letters addressing their fans about the issues about the fandom, but I will step in to address my own pet peeves about the Hetalia fandom itself in some chapters. I accept suggestions.
1. France is Not a rapist

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Why do you all hate me and insist that I am a rapist and an extreme pervert? Did I not mention that I do not like to force love onto people? If someone asks me to stop I will refrain from my actions.

From,

France


	2. I don't eat just hamburgers

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Do I really eat only hamburgers? Even country personifications cannot eat just one type of food and survive. I eat more than just hamburgers. I eat many other things like hot dogs, chips, and any other type of food you all eat.

From,

America


	3. Ve?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

I don't say ve after every sentence. It's strange even for me!

From,

North Italy


	4. Please don't hate on Seychelles

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Why do you hate me for being in Hetalia? I never even appeared for more than a couple of times with not enough screen time other than that one episode in the new Beautiful World season. I don't understand that you all think that I get in the way of your FrUk and UsUk and even your self-inserts. All those two did was keep me as a colony. I don't think I even like them in a romantic way.

From,

Seychelles


	5. Itacest Why!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

What the fuck is with you and Itacest?! What goes on in your tiny one track yaoi obsessed minds?! Do you really think I would be in love with my brother and do dirty things to him and vice versa? NO! Please just fucking stop!

From,

Italy Romano

**A/N:Sorry for South Italy's mouth and his rudeness.**


	6. Russia evil?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

I am not a villain. I am very hurt that you would even think of me in such a way. Why am I always portrayed as evil in your fanfics? I did not choose to be so twisted. I just want to have friends is that so wrong?

From,

Russia


	7. Psycho Belarus

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

I do not go around talking constantly about wanting to marry big brother Russia. I do not threaten others at knife point nor do I stalk my brother. I have a life outside of trying to get brother to marry me! I can be nice to...

From,

Belarus

**A/N: Can you all give me some ideas as to what topic and character I should bring up the next and future chapters?**


	8. Like Cross Dressing is just a Hobby

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Why do you like insist that I cross dress all the time? I don't always care about my hair, makeup and clothes! Like I totally dress as a guy mostly. Cross dressing is like only just a hobby for me!

From,

Poland

**Thank you Lord Anarchy 888 for this idea!**


	9. Me? Bad at Magic you say?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia Fans,

Bloody hell...I am not bad at magic! How can you just assume that I am bad at it from just seeing that one episode of Russia appearing from my transmutation circle! It doesn't mean that it happens all the time you know!

From,

England


	10. Not Always Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia Fans,

I am not always invisible and forgotten every time. Do you all remember the episodes when I visited my brother America when he was working in his garage? He remembered me just got the spelling of my name wrong... Plus Cuba and I are on good terms and he always apologizes after he mistakes me for America a few seconds later...

From,

Canada


	11. Not Always Yaoi Obsessed

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Japan and I are not always going on about yaoi. Have you all ever seen an episode or all of the manga strips that says we do? Sure it mentions it in one of the manga strips but that doesn't mean that we go around obsessing over it 24/7.

From,

Japan and Hungary

**Thank you Crystal Maple Leaf for both the Canada and the Japan and Hungary idea.**


	12. Poison Cupcakes and Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Why do you have to depict me as a psycho killer who uses poison and chemicals in my cupcakes? I'm not like that at all! I do not use those awful things! It makes me so sad when I even think about it. In reality I just love to bake and I'm a nice person who wants to be nice to everyone! I do not want to hurt anybody!

From,

2p England

**Yeah... I'm no exception to that issue either... Anyways Crystal Maple Leaf I will get to your other suggestions after I get through with the 2ps.**


	13. Rebelliousness does not Equal a bad pers

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Hey Hetalia fans,

I'm not the kind of guy who just enjoys hurting people with my bat with nails! Just because I dress like/ am a rebellious teenager doesn't mean that I am a terrible murder obsessed maniac! I mean come on!

From,

2p America


	14. Russia stalking China in a Panda Suit

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Just because I appeared in a panda costume when I was around China doesn't mean that I stalk him! Besides I only did that once!

From,

Russia

P.S. Just to make this clear I do not say Da after every sentence. Have you ever heard a Russian say that after every sentence? No? Then I do not either.


	15. Obsessions with Turtles and Tomatoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

I am not obsessed with tomatoes and Turtles. Yes I do like them but I am definitely not obsessed with them! Please don't make assumptions like that after only one episode!

From,

Spain

**Finished with the 2ps those three were the main misunderstood ones the others are okay kind of... Well Thank you again to CrystalMapleLeaf for these suggestions.**


	16. Cheapness, Overprotectiveness, and Trigg

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Sure I am cheap when it comes to spending money on cheese but it's not like I spend less on everything else. I have enough money I just like to save it! I'm not that overprotective over Liechtenstein to the point where I won't allow her to see other nations. That's just too cruel! She can handle herself just fine! As for being trigger happy... I am only like that when that Northern Italy comes across my lawn in the middle of the night half naked!

From,

Swizerland


	17. Sweden's Scary, Minecraft, and IKEA

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Do I really look that scary? Is it my face? Or is it something else like my aura ? I don't understand... I'm really nice and I'm a bit shy that's all... and what this going on about Minecraft and IKEA furniture... yes they were created in my country doesn't mean that I would have a interest in it.

From,

Sweden

**I don't really know much about the Sweden's Minecraft and IKEA thing all that much... so I might have gotten it wrong... Also CrystalMapleLeaf, I don't know if I could answer the ones about Greece being a kitty cat and dancing or about Turkey, Japan, and Greece being phantom of the Opera... I don't even know that they are even portrayed like that in any fanfiction story other than a Hetalia and Phantom of the Opera crossover fanfiction... Unless you are referring to the fan's yaoi pairing relationship between Japan, Greece, and Turkey...**


	18. Americest is Creepy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

What is it with you and Americest!? Dude.. and I thought Itacest was enough... I don't even want to do anything with another me, 2p me , dark me ( not 2p) or any other me for that matter! It's so creepy and weird!

From,

America

**Thank you GamerGirl140 for giving me this suggestion**


	19. Norway 's Denmark Tie Choking

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

I do not choke Denmark with his tie every time. Doing that can get tiring after a while. Besides I only do that when he annoys me.

From,

Norway


	20. Bad Brothers ( Fail Brothers Trio)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

We are not bad brothers! We raised our younger brothers very well! Look how much it took Me (Prussia) to raise little Germany when he had no experience with children whatsoever. I (England) did my best as well. The Revolution was a separate thing and nothing to do with me being a bad brother. I mean I spoiled America when he was living with me! I ( Denmark ) is not a bad brother I can be a bit over the top but I can be serious enough to raise my brother correctly at least!

From,

Prussia, Denmark, and England

**I hope I got this right...**


	21. 2p France is not always Drinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

Drinking and sex is not the only thing I do. I can do other things to you know like work and whatever.

From,

2p France

**I can do other 2ps now... Thanks to Lord Anarchy 888 for this suggestion and the next one.**


	22. Sealand is not always asking other natio

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

I don't always bother the other countries to get them to accept me as a country. I am needed in my own country as well and I spend a lot of time with Finland and Sweden since they are my friends.

From,

Sealand


	23. Greece doesn't Sleep all the Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Hetalia fans,

I don't sleep 24/7 ... I stayed awake when I was with Japan in those few episodes we were shown in I was awake, but if I do it is because I suffer from Narcolepsy...

From,

Greece

**Thank you PhylanceSimons for this suggestion and yes I still accept suggestions. Also if anyone wants to know Narcolepsy is a condition where someone can fall asleep at random ( any time) I believe that Greece may have this condition.**


End file.
